1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to information storage, and more particularly, to techniques for securely storing confidential information associated with a transaction.
2. Background
Confidential information has been stored on servers protected by firewalls and in databases that include established security features and security techniques. These established features have proven inadequate to prevent unauthorized access to the confidential information. Despite these known techniques, hacking and other forms of gaining unauthorized access to confidential information remain a hazard. The previous attempts remain inadequate to provide sufficient security, while efficiently completing the desired transaction and storing information related to the transaction.